Hotline Miami
Hotline Miami is a two-day heist in ''Payday 2'' released on the 30''th'' September 2014 in a DLC of the same name. It is the second contract given to you by The Dentist and is a tribute to Hotline Miami - a video game by Dennaton Games.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/hotlinemiami/http://store.steampowered.com/app/219150/ A two-day job, Bain clarifies that the crew is attacking a Russian criminal dubbed "The Commissar". Firstly, players must anger him by destroying his property (such as cars and a refueling station) so that he can expose himself to threaten the crew - thus allowing Bain to trace his calls. Secondly the crew must locate and assassinate him. The heist acts as a preliminary scheme to the Hoxton Breakout heist, as the Commissar has ties with the District Attorney; by killing the former, The Dentist will be able to apply leverage to the DA, allowing him to move Old Hoxton to lower security location. Pre-planning Similarly to The Big Bank heist, the crew to plan ahead by placing assets on either day. Unlike Big Bank, however, pre-planning is less central. As alternative objectives are not available, such as the choice between thermite and The Beast in Big Bank, players can only place minor assets, including dead drops (ammo, health and/or grenades), delayed police response times, and a sniper on day one. Day 1 Objectives #Take out the mobsters. #Use gas cans to torch the cars. #Use the C4 to blow up the gas station. #Find the hidden security door to underground shelter. (can be found at anytime) #Use the tow cable and hotwire the truck to rip out the security door. #Open the crates and scan the correct bar code. Optional objectives #Find the meth lab and either destroy it or cook meth. Walkthrough Spawning in the street, players can approach as they wish, though the police will eventually be alerted regardless of stealth attempts. The crew must first kill several of the numerous mobsters located around the motel, who will often flee into hotel rooms, boarding the windows behind them. Visible claymore mines spawn on numerous hotel doors, and must be avoided or carefully detonated. One of the rooms on the upper floor will contain a meth lab. Unlike in Rats, Bain will not give instructions, and the time between adding ingredients is shorter. Instead, the order in which the ingredients must be added is shown in a diagram on the wall. The order is always Muriatic Acid (Mu) - Caustic Soda (Cs) - Hydrogen Chloride (Hcl). The lab can be used, blown up, or ignored without affecting the outcome of the mission. After eliminating all of the mobsters, the crew must destroy cars, and then the neighboring gas station. Here, they must pick up gas cans, place them on four separate cars, and shoot the canisters to ignite them. After four cars have been ignited, one player must collect C4 from the Delorean escape car, before placing them on the four pumps in the gas station; like detonating a secure door, the charges are automatically armed when all are placed. Next, players must locate a poorly hidden hatch on the bottom floor, visible by the poorly replaced carpet. All other carpets which do not cover the hidden hatch also have objects (e.g. Tables) placed on them. Once the gas station is detonated and the hatch located, a tow cable is dropped by helicopter for the crew to connect to a truck. Interacting with the car and tearing the hatch open, players must enter the hidden bunker beneath. Containing more mobsters and several gates (which can be drilled, sawed, or detonated), players must pinpoint The Commissar's location by scanning a crate barcode. The crates are placed by location (according to a large map nearby) and Bain informs the crew of the target's general region, requiring players to locate a crowbar and crack the right container. Several containers contain ingredients required to cook meth in the lab upstairs. After collecting the correct code, the crew must insert the barcode into a reader in the back of the bunker and hold out for a few minutes while it processes. Note that the barcode scanner may stop working and needs to be restarted. Once done, the crew is free to escape at their leisure. Day 2 Objectives #Find the C4 bag #Use C4 the door #Chase the Commissar #Drill or Saw through the gate #Continue to chase the Commissar #Use C4 on the penthouse door #Drill into the Commissars vault #Kill the Commissar #Escape Walkthrough The crew starts in crates in a storage room along with a few Mobsters. After putting your masks on, the crates open and the heist starts. Entering a small courtyard, one player must collect C4 charges and blow open the entrance to the Apartment Building. Once you've entered the building, the Commissar will escape through an elevator, forcing the crew to fight through the three story building. The building itself is heavily decayed, and is essentially a randomly generated maze, which also includes a randomly spawning security gate (drill for 60 seconds or saw to open) and blocked stairwells. Once enemies are alerted, police assault the building, and The Commissar's crew starts flushing their stash of uncut cocaine; the faster the crew reaches the penthouse, the more loot that can be secured. Once the crew reaches the penthouse, the main doors must be breached with C4. The Commissar will always seal himself inside his personal vault, forcing the crew to drill it open; Bile soon drops a thermal drill, and players must guard it for around four to six minutes. During this assault, a gunship owned by the Commissar will occasionally fire on the penthouse, firing rockets into the room setting it ablaze. After three strikes, a valve wheel can be turned to activate the sprinklers. The fire will take several seconds to extinguish. Once open, the Commissar emerges from the vault armed with a KSP LMG, and around 3,600 health (on Normal). Once he is dead, the crew can take the remaining cocaine and any cash inside the vault and escape by helicopter. Variations Day 1 * There can be loot inside any of the cars that can be burnt. Loot could be either a bag of money, a used body bag, or nothing. * The hotel rooms can contain money bags, which vary in value and location. Large piles of loose cash can spawn throughout the map, also varying in amount. * The location of the hatch into the basement can differ. However it will always be near one of the pickup trucks on the ground floor, for the sake of the objective progression. This can aid finding the hatch because it will be near a car that the gasoline cannot be placed on. * The Commissar's location can vary, depending on where Bain gets the trace from. Because of this, the correct bar code depends on what location the Commissar is at on the map. * One top floor area, consisting of two rooms with the walls opened, will always contains a meth lab, though its exact location will vary. Bain will not provide instructions, and the crew to find a recipe posted on one of the walls. The crew can cook meth, or blow the lab to speed up the mission. Alternatively, the crew can ignore the meth lab. * The amount of ingredients to cook meth can vary. There can be as few as three rounds-worth, and as many as six rounds-worth. The boxes in the rooms with the meth lab can also carry between one and three ingredients each. * Security gates in the bunker can spawn in different locations, and in different amounts. Additionally, the ones at the back of the bunker can contain different types and amounts of loot (such as cocaine bags). * Crowbars spawn in different locations; typically, one will spawn in the bunker, though others can be found around the motel (such as near the top floor vending machines). * The bunker crates contain different things, including meth ingredients, bag loot, or useless items. Day 2 * The layout of the map is extremely random, and therefore the correct path through will also be different each time; this extends between floors one to three, as stairwells will be blocked between some levels, and inter-floor ramps spawn in several locations. * Enemy trip-mines will spawn in certain areas, and can be hidden amongst the debris and through doorways. They can be detonated by shooting at them. * The hostage has a set number of spawn points and only one can exist. Additionally, there can be between one and four bags of money next to him as well. * After breaching the Commissar's apartment, up to 3 Bulldozers can spawn at either side, and will target any living mobsters. * There can be a police roadblock at some point on the way up, consisting of two SWAT Shields and a Taser. It is possible to push past the Shields, but the Taser must be dealt with, as he is difficult to sprint past. * Sometimes a smoke grenade will be triggered in the middle of a corridor, in which a Cloaker or a Bulldozer will spawn. * The amount of money in the Commissar's vault can vary between one and three bags. Additionally, the amount of cocaine will vary, as it can spawn in different amounts, and the number of bags left depends on player speed, up to a maximum of 12 bags, though this quickly decreases whilst the mobsters destroy it. * The thermal drill can drop in one of three locations on the fourth floor, including: the main balconies, through a skylight right outside the penthouse, or further along the halls. * The sprinkler valve is random between 3 different locations. 2 On the fourth floor and 1 on the third floor. *A man tied to a chair with a time bomb strapped to him can spawn in various areas of the apartment building. The player is given several seconds to defuse the bomb or it will detonate. The man may also spawn without an active time bomb. Death Wish changes Day 1 * The Commissar's Helicopter Gunship can appear after the equipment is connected to the hatch and pickup and fire rockets at players. * There will only be one crowbar in the map, located in the basement behind one of the caged doors. Videos PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC Teaser|Teaser video for the Hotline Miami DLC. PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack Evil Eye Website (Hotline Miami Webpage Song)|Evil Eye Website (Hotline Miami Theme). Achievements Maps Trivia * The crew arrives on the scene on the first day in a Delorean DMC-12, in reference to the Car that the player drives in the Hotline Miami video game. * The C4 packs picked up and used in the heist acts in an identical manner to Shaped Charges, and sound the same way as well. The only differences being that any ( ) player can pickup and use the charges, with or without the skill; and unlike shaped charges the C4 can hurt players standing too close to the explosion. The same C4 model can be seen used in many other heists in both games of the series. * There is a painting of Grigori Rasputin in the Commissar's penthouse suite. The same picture can be found in Dimitri's office in the Nightclub heist and as loot in Shadow Raid. * Civilians found on Day 2 represent Beard and The Janitors from Hotline Miami. ** Additionally, the hostage situation slightly resembles a mission from Hotline Miami in which the protagonist is sent to kill another masked killer who has been captured by the gangsters. In the original mission, the captive is trapped in a room with an interrogator, and the explosives are rigged to the doors such that opening any one of the doors will detonate the explosives. * The fight against the Commissar himself is a possible reference to the movie Scarface. * This is the first heist so far to feature NPC infighting, between the Commissar's mobsters and law enforcers, as normally all enemies are scripted to fight the crew alongside each other. References Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Article stubs Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Hotline Miami DLC